mysteryromanreihefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:101-125
Tödliche Freundinnen Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 101 * Autor: John Hall * OT: The Cheerleaders * Originalausgabe: 17TH STREET PRODUCTIONS, INC at ALLOY, INC, 151 WEST 26TH STREET, NEW YORK, NY 1001 USA / YOUTH LLC * Foto: Nino Gehrig * Ausgabe: 03/2004 * Übersetzung: Birgit Hannemann * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Nur ein gemeiner Streich? Holly erhält den Anruf von Alison - ihrer Freundin, die in den Schulferien bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam! Aber irgendwie findet Holly es ganz schön unheimlich. Besonders, als wenig später Sue, mit der sie immer Ärger hat, ermordet aufgefunden wird. Zufällig geht gerade dadurch Hollys sehnlichster Wunsch in Erfülling: Endlich ist für sie ein Platz im Cheerleader-Team frei. aber als dann das nächste Mädchen umgebracht wird und sich wieder Alison bei Holly meldet, weiß sie: Sie ist in tödlicher Gefahr... Kommentare: * --- Die Doppelgängerin Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 102 * Autorin: Linda Cargill * OT: London Bridge Is Falling Down * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 04/2004 * Übersetzung: Markus L. Fackler * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Dawn hat sich so auf das Mittelalterfest gefreut! Endlich sind die Gaukler, die Barden eingetroffen - da beginnt für Dawn das Grauen. Am Morgen erwacht sie schweißgebadet aus unheimlichen Träumen, ein als Henker Verkeideter verfolgt sie durch die ganze Stadt, und immer wieder kreuzt ein geheimnisvolles Mädchen in einem weißen Umhang ihren Weg. Dawn hat Angst. Lauert auf sie hinter den mittelalterlichen Kulissen der Tod? Kommentare: * --- Das Haus der 1000 Augen Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 103 * Autor: Robert Sutherland * OT: If Two Are Dead * Originalausgabe: SCHOLASTIC BOOKS, ONTARIO / SCHOLASTIC BOOKS, CANADA LTD. * Foto: Mauritius - Die Bilderagentur GmbH / Nino Gehrig * Ausgabe: 05/2004 * Übersetzung: Martje Belka * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Knarrende Dielen, klappernde Fenster, ein Dach, durch das es tropft - das alte Blockhaus am See ist ganz schön unheimlich! Aber Davis und Sandy haben sich vorgenommen, es gründlich zu durchsuchen. Trotz aller Warnungen! Daß es in dem Haus in der kanadischen Wildnis spukt, glauben sie nicht. Trotzdem scheint hier etwas Unheimliches geschehen zu sein - und Tag und Nacht fühlen sie sich von unsichtbaren Augen beobachtet. Unfälle passieren, fast kommt david ums Leben, sie finden eine frisch ausgehobene Grube - und dann entdecken sie im Nebentrakt des Gebäudes etwas Grauenhaftes... Kommentare: * --- Achterbahn des Schreckens Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 104 * Autorin: Diane Hoh * OT: Funhouse * Originalausgabe: Scholastic Inc., New York * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 06/2004 * Übersetzung: Birgit Scherenberg-Pfeiffer * Reihe: POINT Klappentext: * Der Ausflug in den Vergnügungspark wird der reinste Horrortrip: Erst stürzt ein Wagen von der Achterbahn, dann verunglückt Tess´ Freundin Gina. Alles nur Zufall? Von wegen! Tess merkt schnell, daß die Unfälle ihr gegolten haben! Denn plötzlich passiert jeden Tag etwas Grauenvolles, das ihr total Angst macht. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wer sie verfolgt, in einen leeren Pool stößt, auf ihre Clique einen Giftanschlag ausübt, dem Tess nur zufällig entgeht. Zum Glück hält ihr Freund Sam zu ihr und tröstet sie zärtlich. Aber als sie herausfinset, wer hinter dem Terror steckt, ist er nicht da... Kommentare: * --- Wer haßt dich so, Shawna? Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 105 * Autorin: Linda Cargill * OT: I Can Never Die * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Nino Gehrig * Ausgabe: 07/2004 * Übersetzung: Uwe Kaiser * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Der Wald um Redwood ist Shawna total unheimlich: Es ist, als ob er ein düsteres Geheimnis verbirgt! Shawna wünscht, sie und ihr Vater wären nicht hierhergezogen. Und prompt geht der Horror los: Bei einem Waldspaziergang schießt ein maskierter Typ auf Shawna, das Forstlabor ihres Vaters geht in Flammen auf. Wer steckt dahinter? Shawnas Freund Darcy, der sich so verdächtig benimmt? Oder die coole Rhonda, die hemmungslos mit Darcy flirtet? als Shawna im Wald eine grauenhafte Entdeckung macht, hat sie Angst wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben... Kommentare: * --- Der Killer ist noch hier Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 106 * Autor: S. Landauer * OT: Der Killer ist noch hier * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Photonica / ZEFA * Ausgabe: 08/2004 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Jessie findet das Tagebich von Joyce, das sie auf dem Flohmarkt erstanden hat, total spannend. Aber auch unheimlich! Denn Joyce fühlt sich bedroht, verfolgt - und wurde umgebracht! Der Täter wurde nie gefaßt, und Jessie beschließt, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Ein gefährlicher Entschluß - plötzlich wird sie selbst bedroht! Irgendwer will sie einschüchtern, schießt im einsamen Steinbruch auf sie - nur wer? Der attraktive Jason, den sie total cool findet, der stille Norman oder etwa Jeremy, der Außenseiter in der Schule? Jessie hat panische Angst. Aber trotzdem muß sie herausfinden, wer Joyces Killer war... Kommentare: * --- Dreh dich nicht um... Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 107 * Autorin: Linda Cargill * OT: Volcano * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 09/2004 * Übersetzung: Angelika Arden * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Wer ist dieser mysteriöse Gomer, dem Sylvia im Wald begegnet? Etwas Gefährliches umgibt ihn, aber gleichzeitig ist er auch ein faszinierender Typ. Er warnt sie davor, ins Feriendorf ihrer Eltern am Vulkan St. Helena zu fahren. Und mit seinen Warnungen hat er Recht! Ein Schuß, ein zerplatzter Reifen, ein anonymer Brief machen Sylvia total Angst. Und wer ist der Typ mit der Clownsmaske, der sie bei einem Bootsausflug ins Wasser stößt? Alle denken, es ist Gomer, doch Sylvia hat einen ganz anderen Verdacht... Kommentare: * --- Der geheimnisvolle Surfer Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 108 * Autorin: Linda Cargill * OT: Yonder Crow´s Nest * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 10/2004 * Übersetzung: Nicole Tölle * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Ausgelassen tanzt Bridget im Schein des Lagerfeuers mit einem Surfer. Er sieht toll aus, und es ist total aufregend, mit ihm zu flirten, von ihm geküßt zu werden! Doch am Tag nach der Strandparty kann sich angeblich keiner aus ihrer Clique an Bridgets Traumtyp erinnern. Dafür hat sie auf einmal Feinde - und weiß überhaupt nicht, warum! anonyme Warnungen machen ihr das Leben zur Hölle, sie wird beobachtet, verfolgt, bedroht. Wer haßt sie so? Bridget ahnt, daß diese geheimnisvollen Vorfälle etwas mit ihrem heißen Partyflirt zu tun haben! Aber der ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt... Kommentare: * --- Schwarzes Herz Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 109 * Autor: S. Landauer * OT: Schwarzes Herz * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Richard Newton via Agentur Schlück * Ausgabe: 11/2004 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Am ersten Tag im Goldgräbercamp macht Josy einen aufregenden Fund: Eine Schatzkarte! Nur der Mittelteil in Form eines Herzens feht. Wenig später entdeckt die Clique im Museum das "Herz von Black Ben", das Josy und den anderen verrät, wo sie den Schatz suchen müssen: in den dunklen unheimlichen Gängen einer alten Goldmine. Doch bevor sie dorthin kommen, ertrinkt Lauren fast beim Wildwasser-Rafting. Ein Unfall - oder ein Anschlag? Als sie schließlich die Mine erreichen, ahnen sie nicht, daß der Horror noch längst nicht überstanden ist. Sondern jetzt erst beginnt... Kommentare: * --- Sag schön danke... Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 110 * Autor: Eric Weiner * OT: My True Love Gave To Me * Originalausgabe: Kensington Publishing Corp., New York * Foto: Getty Images / Sabine Bungert * Ausgabe: 12/2004 * Übersetzung: Dirk Zellmer * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Nur noch zwölf Tage bis zum Weihnachtsfest - für Holly wird jeder Tag zu einem neuen Horror. Denn ein Unbekannter schickt ihr Geschenke mit der Aufschrift: "Für meine große Liebe," und immer findet sie darin etwas total Gruseliges. Wer steckt hinter diesen fiesen Gaben? Es muß jemand sein, den sie gut kennt und der sie abgrundtief haßt! Jeffrey kann es nicht sein, denn dazu ist er viel zu sehr in sie verliebt - oder? Aber was ist mit Billy, der mit ihr flirten will und den sie abblitzen läßt? Und was mit ihrer Freundin Anne, die sich so seltsam benimmt? Holly weiß nicht mehr, wem sie trauen kann... Kommentare: * --- Einmal werdet ihr noch wach... Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 111 * Autor: D. E. Athkins * OT: Secret Santa * Originalausgabe: SCHOLATIC BOOKS, 557 BROADWAY, NEW YORK, NY 10012 USA / PUBLASHED BY ARRANGEMENT WITH SCHOLATIC INC. * Foto: ZEFA * Ausgabe: 13/2004 * Übersetzung: Birgit Hannemann * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Die Einladungen für Dunjas Weihnachtsparty sind in der ganzen Schule heiß begehrt: Erst der Flug im Privatjet nach Teach´s Landing, dann spannende Spiele in dem alten Haus und viele Weihnachtsüberraschungen. Aber plötzlich wird daraus ein Horrortrip! Denn irgendwer jagt Cleo und ihrer Clique mit fiesen Präsenten einen Schrecken ein, und kurz darauf verschwinden einige von ihnen spurlos. Während ein mächtiger Sturm aufzieht, beginnt die verzweifelte Suche nach Pammi, Neal und Britney. Mit jeder Stunde wächst die Angst, sie nicht mehr lebendig wiederzusehen... Kommentare: * --- Was hast du gesehen, Jody? Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 112 * Autorin: Carol Ellis * OT: The Window * Originalausgabe: SCHOLATIC BOOKS, 557 BROADWAY, NEW YORK, NY 10012 USA / PUBLASHED BY ARRANGEMENT WITH SCHOLATIC INC. * Foto: Corbis GmbH / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 01/2005 * Übersetzung: Birgit Hannemann * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Der weiße Schnee glitzert in der strahlenden Sonne, und Jody ist sicher: Es wird ein toller Skiurlaub! Vielleicht verlieben sie und der gutaussehende Drew sich sogar ineinander! Doch nach einem bösen Sturz ist für Jody das Skifahren leider vorbei. Stattdessen sitzt sie allein in der Hütte. Da beobachtet sie durchs Fenster, daß Leahna, die kein mädchen aus der Clique mag, mit jemandem, den Jody nicht erkennt, heftig streitet. Durch das Fernglas entdeckt sie wenig später einen verdächtig roten Fleck in Leahnas Zimmer. Und nachts sieht sie voller Grauen, daß eine leblose Gestalt aus dem Haus getragen wird. Was ist mit Leahna geschehen? Kommentare: * --- Gute Schwester, böse Schwester Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 113 * Autorin: Caroline B. Clooney * OT: Twins * Originalausgabe: SCHOLATIC BOOKS, 557 BROADWAY, NEW YORK, NY 10012 USA / PUBLASHED BY ARRANGEMENT WITH SCHOLATIC INC. * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 02/2005 * Übersetzung: Angelika Arden * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Niemand darf Mary Lees Geheimnis erfahren! Nach dem tragischen Tod ihrer Zwillingsschwester Madrigal ist sie in deren Rolle geschlüpft. Alle scheinen darauf reinzufallen, auch Madrigals Freund, der gutaussehende Jon. Doch eins versteht Mary Lee nicht: Früher war ihre Schwester immer total beliebt - auf einmal machen alle Mitschüler um sie einen großen Bogen, schauen sie voller Angst und Haß an.Was hat Madrigal bloß Schreckliches getan? Kommentare: * --- Das unheimliche Date Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 114 * Autor: Edmund Plante * OT: Last Date * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Mauritius - Die Bilderagentur / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 03/2005 * Übersetzung: Martje Belka * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Was für ein Horror-Date! Kelly ist froh, als der Abend vorbei ist. Aber sie kann Blackie Hendersons haßerfüllten Blick beim Abschied nicht vergessen. Und als der Hund ihrer Freundin stirbt - genau wie Blackie vorausgesagt hat - beschleicht Kelly ein furchtbarer Verdacht: Hat er etwas damit zu tun? Erst ein zärtlicher Flirt mit dem sympathischen Teddy Martin reißt sie aus den angstvollen Gedanken. Doch am nächsten Tag erfährt sie, daß Teddy vergiftet worden ist. Und dann kligelt das Telefon. Drohend verlangt Blackie, daß sie sich erneut mit ihm trifft... Kommentare: * --- Ich weiß, was du getan hast... Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 115 * Autor: R. L. Stine * OT: I Saw You That Night * Originalausgabe: SCHOLATIC BOOKS, 557 BROADWAY, NEW YORK, NY 10012 USA / PUBLASHED BY ARRANGEMENT WITH SCHOLATIC INC. * Foto: Mauritius - Die Bilderagentur / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 04/2005 * Übersetzung: Manuela Freudenfeld * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Wie eine Einbrecherin schlecht Roxie sich in Lees Haus. Heimlich will sie Fotos von seinem Zimmer machen, damit ihre Freundin Ursula denkt, sie sei mit ihm zusammen! Die Gelegenheit ist günstig, denn Lee ist angeblich mit seinen Eltern unterwegs. Da hört Roxy erschrochen, wie ein Junge und sein Mädchen sich heftig streiten - dann ein Schlag. Entsetzt flieht Roxy. War es Lee? Und wenn ja, was hat er mit dem Mädchen gemacht? Kommentare: * --- Angst in deinen Augen Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 116 * Autor: S. Landauer * OT: Ausgespielt * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: ZEFA * Ausgabe: 05/2005 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Katie findet Troy, den Neuen in der Schule, total klasse. Wenn er bloß nicht so abweisend wäre! Als sie zufällig mitbekommt, daß er ein toller Saxophonspieler ist, veröffentlicht sie einen Artikel samt Foto von ihm in der Schülerzeitung. Vielleicht hat sie ja jetzt eine Chance bei ihm? Doch Troy reagiert total wütend. Und dann erzählt er ihr sein schreckliches Geheimnis. Zu spät versteht Katie, daß ihr Artikel ihn in Lebensgefahr gebracht hat, und warum seine Angst mit jedem Tag größer wird... Kommentare: * --- Bis aufs Blut Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 117 * Autor: Sinclair Smith * OT: The Waitress * Originalausgabe: Scholastic Books, New York * Foto: Corbis * Ausgabe: 06/2005 * Übersetzung: Dirk Zellmer * Reihe: Point Fiction Klappentext: * Mit jedem Tag, den Paula nach der Schule in Trixies Restaurant jobbt, wächst ihre Angst. Seit dem ersten Tag fühlt sie sich beobachtet, belauert und bedroht. Denn auf den Tischen findet sie Zettel mit gemeinen Botschaften, blutiges Wasser läuft aus der Leitung, und wenn Paula dann erschöpft nach Hause kommt, kriegt sie merkwürdige Anrufe. Wer will sie mit Psychoterror fertig machen? Paula weiß, daß Coralynn, ein Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse, nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen ist, weil ihr Freund Paula süß findet. Aber ist wirklich Coralynn ihre Feindin - oder jemand anders? Kommentare: * --- Schritte im Dunkeln Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 118 * Autorin: Diane Hoh * OT: Truth Or Die * Originalausgabe: SCHOLATIC BOOKS, 557 BROADWAY, NEW YORK, NY 10012 USA / PUBLASHED BY ARRANGEMENT WITH SCHOLATIC INC. * Foto: ZEFAimages * Ausgabe: 07/2005 * Übersetzung: Angelika Arden * Reihe: Nightmare Hall Klappentext: * Das Herz schlägt Parrie bis zum Hals, als sie Schritte im Dunkeln hört. warum hat sie sich bloß darauf eingelassen, ganz allein in diesem düsteren Haus zu übernachten? Das hat sie nun von dem verrückten Spiel "Tat oder Wahrheit", das sie und ihre Freundinnen gespielt haben und das mit einem witzigen Streich anfing! Jetzt hört für Parry der Spaß auf - sie hat schreckliche Angst! Denn immer näher kommen die Schritte des Unheimlichen, und ihr stockt der Atem, als sich ganz langsam die Tür öffnet... Kommentare: * --- Schweig oder stirb Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 119 * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Bones * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: ZEFAimages * Ausgabe: 08/2005 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Megan ist total happy: Sie hat ihre Aufnahmeprüfung geschafft, endlich gehört sie zum Geheimbund "Bones" dazu! Doch schnell bekommt sie mit, daß die aufregende Clique ganz schön gemein sein kann: Die Mitglieder schüchtern andere Schüler ein - je fieser, desto besser. Und auch Megans Schwarm, der coole Corey, ist überhaupt nicht so lieb und freundlich, wie sie dachte. Vielleicht hatte ihre Freundin Phoebe, die sie vor dem Bund gewarnt hat, Recht? Doch Phoebe kann nichts mehr verraten. Denn sie ist spurlos verschwunden... Kommentare: * --- Tödlicher Wettbewerb Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 120 * Autor: S. Landauer * OT: Erster Preis: Tod * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: ZEFAimages * Ausgabe: 09/2005 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Nacht für Nacht proben Kelly und ihre Clique für den Casting-Wettbewerb an ihrer Schule. Doch während der spannende Termin immer näher rückt, beginnt eine Serie unheimlicher Anschläge auf die Freunde. Irgendjemand will verhindern, daß sie auftreten und einer von ihnen vielleicht sogar gewinnt! Kelly, Dylan, Fiona und Jeanne geraten in höchste Gefahr und kommen nur knapp mit dem Leben davon. Die Nerven liegen blank, jeder verdächtigt jeden, und alle haben entsetzliche Angst, das nächste Opfer des skrupellosen Täters zu werden... Kommentare: * --- Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 121 * Autor: Sinclair Smith * OT: Second Sight * Originalausgabe: SCHOLATIC BOOKS, 557 BROADWAY, NEW YORK, NY 10012 USA / PUBLASHED BY ARRANGEMENT WITH SCHOLATIC INC. * Foto: ZEFAimages * Ausgabe: 10/2005 * Übersetzung: Nicole Tölle * Reihe: THRILLER Klappentext: * Drei unheimliche Visionen hat Grayson bereits gehabt: Sie sieht, wie jemand aus großer Höhe hinabgestürtz wird. Und tatsächlich geschieht jedes Mal ein Mord! doch die vierte Vision ist die schrecklichste. Denn darin erkennt Grayson, wie sie selbst verfolgt wird. Das kann nur eins bedeuten: Der Täter weiß von ihren dunklen Träumen, ist ganz in ihrer Nähe und will sich seine tödlichen Pläne nicht von ihr durchkreuzen lassen. Doch wer kann es sein? Alle erscheinen Grayson plötzlich verdächtig, ihre Schwester Kara und sogar ihr neuer Freund Jared, in den sie sich so verliebt hat... Kommentare: * --- Warte, bis es dunkel ist... Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 122 * Autor: Edmund Plante * OT: Paranoid * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: ZEFAimages * Ausgabe: 11/2005 * Übersetzung: Dirk Zellmer * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Trish hat schreckliche Angst! Seit sie den Job als Betreuerin bei dem verwirrten Charlie angenommen hat, fühlt sie sich belauert und bedroht. Sie hört unheimliche Schritte in Charlies Keller, aber als die Polizei kommt, findet sie keine Spuren. Selbst wenn Trisha mit ihrem Freund Danny zusammen ist, glaubt sie, daß draußen jemand im Dunkeln steht und sie beobachtet. Oder bildet sie sich alles nur ein? Doch dann bekommt sie einen anonymen Anruf, und jemand sagt: "Ich werde dich töten... " Kommentare: * --- Meinem Haß entkommst du nicht Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 123 * Autorin: S. Landauer * OT: Meinem Haß entkommst du nicht * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: Getty Images * Ausgabe: 12/2005 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Wo ist Sir Toby? Der wertvolle Hund, auf den Kira aufpassen sollte, ist verschwunden! Nur sein straßbesetztes Halsband findet man, und darin eine Botschaft für Kira: "Meinem Haß entkommst du nicht." Zum Glück entdecken sie und ihre Freundin Lillian Sir Toby am nächsten Tag im Tierheim. Aber damit ist der Horror für Kira noch lange nicht vorbei! Denn sie bekommt anonyme Anrufe, und in der Schule wird ihr ein fieser Streich nach dem anderen gespielt. Kira ist mit ihren Nerven am Ende. Sie spürt, daß jemand sie abgrundtief haßt... Kommentare: * --- Neugier kann tödlich sein! Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 124 * Autorin: Linda Cargill * OT: Murder On The Mountain * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: ZEFAimages / Corbis / Getty Images * Ausgabe: 13/2005 * Übersetzung: Birgit Hannemann * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Nach einem Schulausflug auf den Mount Lemmon macht Jo eine grauenhafte Entdeckung: Sie findet einen menschlichen Schädel! Wurde jemand Opfer der Kondore, mächtiger schwarzer Geier - oder sogar ermordet? Dann fühlt sie, wie sich ein Pistolenlauf in ihren Rücken bohrt. Starr vor Angst hört sie eine flüsternde Stimme, die ihr befiehlt, die Augen zu schließen. Kurz darauf ist der Fremde verschwunden, und mit ihm der Schädel. Jo beschließt, anhand eines Fotos den Schädel nachzubauen. Doch zuviel Neugier kann tödlich sein... Kommentare: * --- Auf die Plätze, fertig - tot! Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 125 * Autorin: Diana Kilbourne * OT: Auf die Plätze, fertig - tot! * Originalausgabe: CORA Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, Hamburg * Foto: ZEFAimages * Ausgabe: 01/2006 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Auf dem Siegertreppchen zu stehen, ist das coolste Gefühl der Welt! Die talentierte Aspen liebt den Schwimmsport, und als sie ins Eliteteam der Remington High kommt, geht ihr größter Wunsch in Erfüllung. Und dann verliebt sie aich auch noch in Ryan, Sohn des Trainers. Alles könnte toll sein, wenn nicht diese seltsamen Unfälle bei Wettkämpfen passieren würden! Naomi stürzt eine Treppe hinunter, Nikki ertrinkt um ein Haar, auf Aspen wird ein fieser Anschlag verübt. Sie versucht herauszufinden, wer dahinter steckt - und macht dabei einen verhängnisvollen Fehler... Kommentare: * ---